Phinealaddin
Justin Quintanilla's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Jasmine - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * The Genie - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Abu - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) * The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * The Sultan - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Rajah - Kyle (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Razoul - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) * Razoul's Guards - Ooblar & Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) * The Peddler - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) * Gazeem The Thief - Master XOX (Sidekick) * Omar The Melon Seller - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) * Old Man Jafar - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) * Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) * Necklace Man and Woman - Wreck-It Ralph & Anastasia * Fat Ugly Lady - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) * Two Hungry Children - Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Pot Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) * Necklace Seller - Manny (Ice Age) * Fish Seller - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Fire Eater - Oh (Home) * Boy wanting an Apple - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Ostrich - Banana Ostrich (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Car Abu - Mayday (Planes) * Old Man Genie - Lord Roger (The Swan Princess) * Little Boy Genie - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) * 75 Golden Camels as Herself * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buster Moon (Sing) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tulip (Storks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" * Leopard Genie - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Goat Genie - Singing Goat (Hoodwinked) * Harem Genie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Circus Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) * 60 Elephants as Herself * Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" * Bears and Lions as Herself * Brass Bands as Herself * Forty Fakirs as Herself * Cooks and Bakers as Herself * Birds that Warble on key as Herself * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield * Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) * Teacher Genie - Hank Mufflin (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Table Lamp Genie - Bob The Tomado (VeggieTales) * Bee Genie - Z (Antz) * Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) * One of Flamingos - Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) * Gigantic Genie - Rex (Toy Story) * Rajah as Cub - Baby Kyle (Minions) * Abu as Toy - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) * Cheerleader Genies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies), & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Scene: # Gallery: Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas Flynn as Aladdin Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Jasmine Dinko.png|Dinko as Genie The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Jafar Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Red as Iago Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry as Abu Lightning_mcqueen_cars_3.png|Lightning McQueen as The Magic Carpet Gru0.png.JPG|Gru as The Sultan Kylewhite.png|Kyle as Rajah IMG_7017.JPG|King Goobot as Razoul IMG_1290.JPG|Ooblar & Yokians as Razoul's Guards 4352595-lumiere-1900x1200.jpg|Lumiere as The Peddler Cave-of-wonders-aladdin-58.8.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Anger.png|Anger as Prince Achmed Master-xox.png|Master XOX as Gazeem The Thief Carl Fredricsen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Omar The Melon Seller Huxley.JPG|Huxley as Farouk The Apple Seller Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Elephant Abu Eduardo_Perez_dm2.jpg|Eduardo Perez/El Macho as Old Man Jafar NEW_Scar.png|Scar as Snake Jafar Yokai_Full_Body.png|Yokai as Genie Jafar MsRonson.jpg|Ms. Ronson as Woman at the Window Cruz_ramirez_cars_3.png|Cruz Ramirez KF AGU.jpg|Kimi Finster Sawyer-2.jpg|and Sawyer as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Bimbettes_Beauty_and_the_Beast_01.png|Bimbettes as Three Balcony Harem Girls Rugrats in Paris Coco LaBouche.jpg|Coco LaBouche as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Anastasia as Flip.jpg|and Anastasia as Necklace Man and Woman Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Fat Ugly Lady Rugrats - Two Rugrats.jpg|Tommy Pickles & Angelica Pickles as Two Hungry Children A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|Eddy Edd.jpg|Double D as Two Men Watching Prince Achmed Flik_a_bugs_life.png|Filk as Pot Seller Surly_nb2.png|Surly as Nut Seller Manny in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Manny as Necklace Seller Milo Fishtooth.jpg|Milo as Fish Seller IMG 7363.PNG|Oh as Fire Eater Foto-2-agnes-en-gru-2,-mi-villano-favorito-799.jpg|Agnes Gru as Boy wanting an Apple Mr. Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as "Laddie" Dog Genie IMG 4251.JPG|Bunnymund as Rabbit Genie Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless as Dragon Genie IMG_0677.JPG|Ariel's Sisters as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Shaun-overlay.png|Shaun The Sheep as Sheep Genie Cuki-melman.png|Melman as Camel Abu 1299A23A-A36E-4367-9D24-C7201565AAC6.jpeg|Bullseye as Horse Abu Donald Duck in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu BananaostrichFA.png|Banana Ostrich as Ostrich Verne.jpg|Verne as Turtle Abu Mayday1.png|Mayday as Car Abu Lord_Rogers..jpg|Lord Roger as Old Man Genie Tommy138-resimage v-original w-1472.png|Tommy Cadle as Little Boy Genie b8663f6d54efcdbd3cbcc727f2d4ca93.jpg|The Walrus as Fat Man Genie Aladdin_Prince_Ali4.jpg|75 Golden Camels as Herself Buster moon sing.png|Buster Moon as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry f9998387bbf85f9081a2a7e3311446b9.jpg|Female Pigeons as 53 Purple Peacocks Tumblr nzj47mkt2N1qlirmko6 540.png|Tulip as Genie as TV Parade Host June Fantasia-2000-8.jpg|Various Animals as Exotic-Type Mammals Chuck_angry_birds_2016.png|Chuck as Leopard Genie Japeth-hoodwinked-benjy-gaither.jpg|Singing Goat as Goat Genie Mavisht2.png|Mavis as Harem Genie Witch_Doctor.png|The Circus Monkeys as 95 White Persian Monkeys 60.jpg|60 Elephants as Herself Llamas.jpg|Llama as Llamas bears.jpg|Bears filename-lions-males.jpg|and Lions as Herself 72921a03754e39cc9eed11a6121090b7--brass-band-vienna.jpg|Brass Bands as Herself juliet_starling_lollipop_chainsaw_cosplay_by_artyfakes-d5y3b69.jpg|Forty Fakirs as Herself 2836161961_8c155aba34_z.jpg|Cooks and Bakers as Herself thR9760MSL.jpg|Birds that Warble on key as Herself Rover Dangerfield.jpeg|Rover Dangerfield as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Super-Spy Genie The_Exciting_World_of_Rocks.jpg|Hank Mufflin as Teacher Genie Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Table Lamp Genie Antz_from_z.jpg|Z as Bee Genie Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Submarine Genie SML_Jeffy.png|Jeffy as One of Flamingos Rex_toy_story.png|Rex as Gigantic Genie NEW-Despicable-Me-3-font-b-Kyle-b-font-Minions-Gru-s-dog-font-b-Kyle.jpg|Baby Kyle as Rajah as Cub 4711575339_79feaee563_z.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants as Abu as Toy Molly (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Molly Deema.jpg|Deema Oona.jpg|and Oona Melody in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|and Melody as Cheerleader Genies Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof